violet in wonderland
by violetandmatt
Summary: the title says it all
1. Chapter 1

Violet in wonderland

a few days ago violet was outside and at the park. She was hanging out with her friends. Her friends names were kai and becky. Kai had short red hair and pale skin and green eyes,she was wearing a blood red shirt and a black skirt. Becky had brown hair that was long and put up into pigtail and she had brown eyes,and she was wearing an orange crop top and blue capris. Violet had dark brown hair that was put up into a ponytail and she had black eyes, she was wearing a black shirt, jean shorts, and had fingerless gloves on. They were talking about what they were gonna do over spring break. Violet said," i'm gonna play videogames all day... so what are you going to do over the break, Kai'?

"well, remember when you said I could come over to your house,violet"?kai asked with a smirk on her face.

"you know what? I change my mind I cant" violet said with fear in her eyes. whenever violet invited kai over, kai would do tortuous things to her.

"anyways becky what are you going to be doing"? violet asked, just to change the subject.

"well i'm going to, ya know be online and stuff like that" she said.

"cool".violet said,then she turned around and saw a white rabbit.


	2. Chapter 2

Violet froze when she saw the rabbit. The rabbit had glasses and clothes on.

"what the heck! that rabbit is wearing clothing. Ugh I must be losing it."violet thought.

Her friends looked at her strangely. then violet said," I'll be right back you guys".

"but violet we brought tacos". Becky said as she pulled out a bag.

Then violet followed the white rabbit. then the rabbit when down a hole.

"Uhuh no way I'm not playing that game." violet said with her arms crossed.

"well you're hopeless"the rabbit said

Violet's eyes widened when she heard the rabbit talk. She started to walk away then the rabbit grabbed her.

"what the- no no NOOOOOOOOOO ! HELP ME SOMEONE! I'm being dragged into a hole"!violet screamed as loud as she could but no one could hear her. Then she gave up and went down the rabbit hole.

"wow this is awesome"!violet said.

Then she hit her head off of something and went unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, she woke up. Alot of questions popped into her head like,"where am I?why am I here? Where are Becky and Kai"? Then she started to walk around a bit. she noticed the rabbit again but it was in human form. the rabbit looked like a man that had white hair, rabbit ears,glasses,and was wearing plaid.

"wait a second...you're the rabbit that dragged me down here"! violet screamed.

The man started to run. Then violet thought,"alright screw it, I'm not following that rabbit,man...thing. Now where is the exit"?then two boys,that look like they're twins came up to violet.

"hey lady"!one of the twins said.

Violet turned around."what do you want, you freaks"?

the twins got upset."well we didn't mean to disturb you lady". The twins said in unison.

Violet got upset. She didn't even mean to hurt the twins feelings. but she was so upset that she didn't even know what to do."awww i'm sorry guys its just that this weird dude dragged me down a rabbit hole".

"oh she means peter white" the twin said.

"So thats the guy who dragged me down here"? Violet asked.

"yup"

"do you know where I can find him"?violet asked

"nope" the twin replied.

"alrighty then". Violet said in an Australian accent that made the twins giggle.


	4. Chapter 4

Then violet started to walk around. She realized that she was lost."ok um... how about I go and ask for directions". Violet found a guy who looked like the Cheshire cat. She pulled on his tail to get his attention and she pulled his tail hard.

"OOOOOOOOOWWIE! what the-"he turned around and got interrupted.

"do you know where I could find a rabbit named peter white," violet asked

"peter white? Hmm I know him but why do you want to go after him? And who are you"? The man asked.

"I'm violet and you are"?

"Boris"

"Ok. Well the reason is because he dragged me here and I basically want to beat him up or or... have him severely injured or or.." violet said

"save your energy if you want to beat him up" Boris said.

"fine" violet replied.

Then violet started to walk and Boris followed. Since violet didn't know that Boris followed her, she basically got creeped out when she turned around.

"first off: I don't want a guy with cat ears on his head following me and second: I think you're being creepy". Violet stated

"well I would like to take off the cat ears but I can't"Boris said.

"wait... you're an actual cat"? Violet asked in shock

"well if you want to say that then... be my guest". Boris said.

Violet sighed and continued to walk and Boris was still following her. But she didn't mind anymore. Then the sun started to go down. Violet got angry.

"what? Wait a second... why is it night it should still be daylight." violet said.

"wonderland is just that messed up". Boris said with a creepy smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok you're being weird" alice said

boris just snickered and said,"trust me you're gonna meet other people besides me"

then alice continued walking and boris was gone.

Now i know why i hate thought. They're creepy.

Then she ran into Ace, a soldier that was working for the red queen. wasn't long until ace noticed her.

"oh hi there my name is ace."Ace said

"my name is violet." violet said

"so where are you going". Ace asked

"i'm going to the clock tower...do YOU know where it is"? Violet said

Ace thought about it. Violet was getting testy. She could no longer take it. She knew that being here would cause her to go insane. But she had to hold it in...until Ace told her where the clocktower is. Then Ace spoke.

"well yeah... I go there just to do extra work". Ace said "follow me".

Violet followed ace. She was still being testy since she knew that ace didn't really know the then grabbed ace by the collar of his shirt and pushed him up against a wall.

"look here you idiot. I'm sick and tired of this game. Do you know where the clock tower is"? Violet asked in a violent tone.

"I do okay so just calm down. Jeez you're really impatient". Ace said

then ace saw the clock tower.

"well there it is... you just keep going straight ok? Well i'll see you around, violet." Ace shouted as he was walking away

violet was at the door and then she opened it. She wonder around for a bit, then went upstairs. Then she got hit by a frying pan!


	6. Chapter 6

When violet woke up, she found herself in a bedroom. The bedroom looked sorta cool but nothing that violet would really like. It had pictures of people that she didn't recognize on the wall. The walls were painted blue. The carpet was charcoal black. The bed was a fourposter bed it had a black canopy and the comforter was black with blue stripes. She looks out the window and sees that its still dark out and its raining.

"wow Boris was right wonderland was weird". Violet said.

The door opened. A man came into the room he had glasses on his hair was a nearly darkish blue and it is in a low ponytail. He was wearing a black and yellow suit. He looked at violet with concern. Violet just stayed by the window, she didn't even notice the man. Then she heard him clear his throat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH" violet screamed.

"would you calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you and by the looks of it. It looks like you had a run in with the bloody twins and you managed yo make it through with out any injuries or worse and my name is Julius and I already know your name... its violet". Julius said.

Violet was pretty shocked by what he said. But she did not know how he heard her name. Ace probably took violet in to the clock tower... but maybe Ace was the one who had hit her with the frying pan. She was not sure. Then she noticed that her out fit had changed instead of her usual outfit she was wearing a red Lolita styled short sleeved dress and for accessories she had on fishnet arm warmers. She started to pace around the room for a few minutes. Then Julius left since he had work to do. Violet decided to follow Julius to see what he was doing. Then violet saw Ace but he was wearing a white cloak that was covered in blood and he was wearing a mask. Violet gasped at the site. She didn't know if Ace was working part time for Julius as a killer or worse. Violet looked for the nearest weapon. Then she saw it. It nearly looked like a weapon in a video game. It was a sword. She grabbed it and ran out in front of Ace and Julius. Both of the guys looked at violet as if she were insane.

"what are you guys doing". Violet asked sword pointing at the guys.

The guys started to freak out. They had fear in their eyes because they didn't know that violet had the gut to kill them.

"violet, put down the sword. We'll try to explain to you what we are doing". Ace said in a calm voice.

"i can see what you guys are doing... you're killing innocent people."violet said, nearly going into tears.

"Its not that". Julius said.


	7. Chapter 7

"then what is it... huh or are you guys just gonna stand there like retards"?violet shouted.

"no... ok ace show her whats in the bag" Julius said.

Ace opened the and there were broken clocks in the bag. Violet gasped. She did not know that the clocks represented as hearts. She turned away in disgust.

"my job is to repair those clocks". Julius said.

"my job is to retrieve them... before the afterimages get to them" Ace said

"what are afterimages"violet said in disgust.

" you'll see" Ace said.

Violet started to gag. she felt sick to her stomach because she knew that the clocks represented as hearts. Then she left, still having the sword at hand.

"I'm taking this sword just in case".violet said and then she left.

When she first got out the door she saw the bloody twins. She decided to do a prank on them. A real scary one at that. she jumped out at them and started a fight with them. The twins got scared because... well lets just say that violet was a professional at swords and guns and the twins... not so much. She nearly stabbed Tweedledee and nearly killed Tweedledum since he has the most stab wounds.

"AAAAAH! The lady has gone crazy"! The twins said in unison yet in a tone that makes them sound afraid.

Violet just laughed. She saw them run away in terror. She thought it was funny.

"hahahahaha you idiots".violet said

the twins started to cry. They were really scared and they couldn't defeat her.

"Aw i'm sorry you guys". Violet said and the she hugged them. Then they knew it was a joke and laughed it off.


End file.
